


Perverse as Human Nature

by MaxWrite



Series: Nerds in Love [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel is sleepy. But Scotty is horny. Dilemma, Dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverse as Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> For [this kink meme prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/5274.html?thread=4945050#t4945050). The prompt asked for sleepy Chekov, not sleep _ing_ Chekov, but I couldn't resist having him fall asleep during. The title is from [Read This Vibrant Exposé](http://www.breadlosers.com/ogden-nash-poze.htm) by Ogden Nash (it's a little ways down the page there).

He was so lovely when he slept. All the stress from the day dissolved, the little worry lines smoothed away, and he looked like the innocent thing that most assumed him to be. He was far from innocent, of course; if he'd been awake, there was a good chance he'd be spending his time trying to distract Scotty from his late-night work, walking around Scotty's quarters in next to nothing, making suggestive remarks and even coming right up and slipping a hand into Scotty's underwear. Very distracting. So distracting that even now, while Pavel was fast asleep, Scotty could think of nothing else but him.

Scotty, cross-legged on his bed in t-shirt and boxers, with his computer perched on a pillow before him, glanced over at Pavel's sweet face. He was curled up beneath the covers next to Scotty, lightly snoring. And naked. Oh yes, he was very naked underneath those sheets, a fact that Scotty couldn't get out of his head. He reached over and petted Pavel's bare shoulder. It was smooth and pale and lightly freckled. Scotty palmed it in his large hand, gave it an affectionate squeeze.

Pavel moaned and his legs shifted a little beneath the sheets. Scotty pulled his hand back, held it poised in the air, and waited, still as a statue. Pavel settled down again. Scotty set his computer safely on the floor by the bed, then laid down and shimmied close to Pavel.

"Pasha," he whispered. "You awake?"

"Mmmm," Pavel hummed. Scotty couldn't tell if that was a real acknowledgment or if Pavel was responding in his sleep. He gave Pavel a nudge and got nothing in return. He carefully slipped a hand underneath the covers, found Pavel's soft prick and gave it a little tweak. This seemed to wake Pavel up a bit; he fidgeted and moaned some more, but then settled right back down again.

Dilemma, dilemma. Pavel was definitely more interested in sleep than in sex just then. _First time for everything,_ Scotty thought. He bit his lip as he stared longingly at Pavel's mouth. Fuck, why did he have to look so angelic, so _corruptible_? Scotty was pretty sure there was nothing about Pavel that was left for him to corrupt, and yet here Pavel was, looking, as always, like he'd never been touched. Damn. Damn buggering hell.

Speaking of buggering …

Scotty leaned in and brushed his lips against Pavel's. No movement, not even a flinch. Scotty pressed more firmly, pursing his lips, the gentle brushing becoming a full-fledged kiss, this time eliciting another soft moan.

Scotty got under the covers and carefully took Pavel in his arms. With a sigh, Pavel snuggled up to him, nuzzling his chest through his t-shirt. Scotty cuddled him possessively. Pavel was soft and warm and small and seemed so vulnerable, and for some reason all those things culminated into one of the biggest turn-ons Scotty had ever experienced. His prick, already hard, gave a little jerk.

He turned Pavel's face up and kissed him again, slipping his tongue in between Pavel's lips this time. Pavel whimpered and turned his face away.

"It's just me, pet," Scotty said.

"Scotty," Pavel whispered. He yawned and stretched a bit in Scotty's arms. "What is it, what are you doing?"

"A terrible job of resisting you, that's what."

Scotty rolled Pavel onto his back and settled on top of him. Pavel grumbled, but didn't struggle as Scotty began kissing his neck.

"Scotty," Pavel whined. "What time is it?"

"No idea," Scotty replied as he nudged his cock against Pavel's through his boxers. "Feel that? Feel how hard I am for you?"

"Mmmmm …" Pavel moaned, clearly on his way back to dreamland.

"That's what you've done to me, even in your sleep. You're an evil little beastie, you know."

"Hmmm … you are going to fuck me like this? I am not getting up, you know."

"Can I?" Scotty asked, nuzzling Pavel's ear and making no attempt to pretend he wasn't humping Pavel.

"Can you what?"

"Can I … you know … do stuff to you? You don't have to do anything but lie there."

Pavel yawned. "… Da. 'Kay."

Was that a yes? It was hard to tell, what with the yawning. But the mere possibility of a yes drew a growl out of Scotty and he sucked hard at Pavel's neck, pulling more annoyed noises out of the boy.

"Ow," Pavel complained. "I thought you had work to do."

"It can wait 'til tomorrow. You're sure you don't mind if I continue?"

"Mm-mm," Pavel hummed, then he fell silent as Scotty sucked a bright red bruised onto his neck, only his breathing giving any indication that he was aware of what was happening. Well, that and his cock, which was swelling fast. Scotty touched him, reached down in between them to grasp Pavel's cock and began playing with it, just to see what noises he could draw out of Pavel.

Pavel probably hadn't thought Scotty was serious, but then Scotty's fingers were inside him and he scrunched up his face and whined.

"Scotty … seriously …"

"Oh, I'm serious. You better believe I'm serious. Like a heart attack, I am."

"But I am sleeping – UGH! Scotty, god," he gasped as Scotty's fingers grazed his prostate, making his entire body tense and his back arch.

Scotty, now three fingers deep in Pavel, pulled the covers off them. Pavel whined and halfheartedly tried to nudge Scotty away. But in the end he relented, his arms falling at his sides. Scotty raised one of Pavel's legs, gripping the underside of the thigh, to hold it out of the way and open Pavel up so he could have a good look down there while his fingers worked Pavel open. Pavel wiggled his toes and whimpered plaintively, but he didn't struggle.

"How's that?" Scotty asked, checking on him. He deliberately stayed away from Pavel's prostate now just to see how relaxed Pavel could get during this. And his body did relax, his leg becoming dead weight in Scotty's hand. He lay there, spread open wide and full of fingers, and miraculously he seemed to be off to sleep once again.

"Hmmm …" Pavel hummed. Scotty supposed this was an answer of some kind. He gently finger-fucked Pavel, _very_ gently, and watched as this seemed to lull Pavel even more.

Scotty withdrew his fingers and stood up on his knees, lowering Pavel's leg to the bed and pulling his own cock out of his boxers. He sat there, touching himself, and stared down at Pavel's sleeping form. Pavel was beginning to snore again. Scotty nudged the tip of his prick against Pavel's balls and whispered, "Love? Can I? Can I put it in?"

The response Scotty received was hardly an answer to anything, let alone to his specific question. It wasn't even a word, but Scotty was already reaching for the lubricant. The feeling he had as he massaged the slippery liquid onto his cock and gazed down at Pavel was a strange mixture of arousal, perverseness and fierce protectiveness. Pavel really did look terribly vulnerable lying there asleep and naked. Scotty imagined Pavel finding himself in the same situation, only not with Scotty, but with someone who wished him harm, and his sleepiness not being due to his hectic schedule, but rather to something that had been slipped into something he'd been drinking.

Never. That was never going to happen. Scotty's dick twitched in his hand. He could protect Pavel somehow just by fucking him like this, right here and now, he could infuse Pavel's body with protection by proving just how much Pavel belonged to him. It was the most ridiculous thought Scotty had ever had, and yet it felt completely right. With his free hand he stroked Pavel's belly and his cock, touching what was his to touch. _Mine,_ he thought.

He slipped his boxers down to his thighs. He pushed one of Pavel's legs up out of the way again and began to nudge against his hole. Pavel's soft snoring ceased and he began to whine again, scrunching up his face and tensing up all over. Scotty was careful; he slowed down and waited and took the time, no matter how maddening it was, to make sure that Pavel's body was ready for every inch that was slipped into it.

"Scotty," Pavel whimpered, pushing weakly on Scotty's chest with a limp hand.

"It's okay, love," Scotty whispered against his cheek. "I'll be careful. Just relax. You don't have to do a thing, just relax."

With a relief that Scotty felt flood his entire body, he finally slipped all the way inside. It was a relief he could almost hear in the way Pavel exhaled a long, hard sigh as he was filled up. Scotty's breaths picked up speed even before he'd begun to move. He was inside, all the way inside, and Pavel was barely awake.

Pavel's relaxed body adjusted quickly, but Scotty continued to go slowly. Pavel frowned and whined, turned his face away when Scotty tried to kiss him, and when Scotty slipped an arm under one of his legs, hoisting it up and pushing it as far back as it would go, Pavel struggled a little, wordlessly complaining as Scotty sank deeper into him. But then he settled down again, even letting Scotty kiss his mouth.

Scotty was very careful not to fuck him too hard. For the first time he kind of wanted Pavel's arousal at a slow simmer, rather than the fast, hot burn it usually escalated to. For the first time in Scotty's life, he thought he wouldn't be offended at all if his partner fell asleep. Fuck, that would turn him on. He rocked his hips in a smooth, gentle, soothing rhythm and pressed soft kisses to Pavel's face as he whispered "I love you" over and over. Soon Pavel's face relaxed again, his entire body going completely limp and his breathing growing deep and steady.

Scotty picked up a little speed, but not too much. When he sensed a change in Pavel's breathing, he'd slow down, or even stop completely, and wait, patient, until Pavel relaxed again. He dipped his tongue into Pavel's relaxed, open mouth, licking inside and sucking at his lips. Pavel didn't move, just kept on breathing steadily, even when he got jostled a little when Scotty momentarily lost a bit of his control.

And somehow it seemed that even in his unconscious state, some part of Pavel's brain was aware. His body knew. His cheeks filled with a lovely rosy hue that spread down his neck to his chest, and his skin grew hot and just slightly moist. Scotty thought his lips looked fuller, darker pink. He was practically glowing. Scotty reached down and felt Pavel's cock; the tip was slippery with pre-come.

He felt an intense connection to Pavel just then, even though Pavel wasn't awake. That this could happen, that they could do this and it was okay, was blowing his mind, so much in fact, that his arousal spiked just thinking about it. This beautiful boy trusted him _this_ much. Scotty's chest filled with a tight knot, all kinds of emotions flooding in, most of all a deep, protective love, with an intensity that shook his core. His body trembled, his breaths began to quiver; he was on his way to climax.

One hard grunt as he began to come, then he shut his mouth, clenched his teeth, and barely made another peep as he spilled into Pavel's unconscious body. He pulled his arm from under the weight of Pavel's leg and slipped both arms beneath Pavel's body instead, wrapping them around him and squeezing him. The jostling might've woken Pavel, and Scotty thought he heard a little groan from him, but at this stage Scotty didn't care. He buried his face in Pavel's neck, greedily sucked in his scent, and held on until he came crashing down.

He withdrew and fell down at Pavel's side. Panting, exhausted, Scotty watched him; he was still out, his lovely young face still expressionless. He was oblivious. He had no clue about the flood of emotions that had just bombarded Scotty, or even the fact that Scotty had just come inside him. He had no idea. And that was okay. Somehow, that was exactly right.

Scotty undressed, cleaned himself up a bit, then shut off his computer and the dim bedroom light before cuddling up beneath the covers with Pavel. He pulled Pavel into his arms, waking him just enough so that Pavel could roll toward him and cuddle up against him, which Pavel did, just like he would have on any other night. He didn't open his eyes, he didn't speak. He snuggled Scotty, nudging his head up underneath Scotty's chin and placing a kiss on Scotty's neck before falling back into sleep.

He smelled like sex. Like sex and youth and blissful unawareness.

 

* * *

The unwelcome blare of the alarm sounded. Scotty barked at it to shut up, then cursed under his breath. With a groan, he rolled toward the comforting heat of his lover's body just off to his right. His legs bumped Pavel's beneath the covers.

"You awake?" he muttered.

"Mm-hm," Pavel replied.

Scotty opened his eyes. The lights had been turned on again to a low setting, and he found Pavel's lovely blue gaze focused on him. Pavel's mouth curled up into a lazy smile.

"Good morning," he said.

Scotty couldn't help but smile too. "Morning, lovely. Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you … You fucked me last night."

Scotty tensed a bit, remembering. His smile dissolved. It had felt so right last night, with Pavel all sleepy and vulnerable and limp in his arms. But now, the morning after; a veritable minefield.

"Er, yeah," Scotty said hesitantly. "I asked you if we could mess around a bit, and you said yes … well, I _think_ you said yes. You kind of yawned something at me. I'm sorry, love, I should've waited, I should've –"

"Was it good?" Pavel interrupted. Scotty felt Pavel's hand reach for him under the covers, felt it skim his waist, down over his hip and then graze his morning hard-on. Pavel's mouth was still softly smiling, just a little, his eyes filled with clear affection. Scotty relaxed.

"Yeah. It was … really beautiful, actually."

Pavel grinned impishly and gave Scotty's prick a tug. "I remember you asking and I remember saying yes. But the rest … a little blurry now. I thought it was a dream." Pavel shimmied close and snuggled into Scotty's embrace. He stretched and yawned and said, "So happy it was real."

"Really? You don't feel … I don't know, violated?"

Pavel looked up at him, a question in his eyes now. "No. Would you if I touched you while you slept?"

It was such a weird question, and Scotty instinctively knew the answer ought to be yes. A person should have a serious problem with that, no matter who was doing the touching. Pavel blinked at him, awaiting his answer, though Scotty had a feeling Pavel already knew what it was.

"No," Scotty replied, smiling and giving Pavel a possessive squeeze. "In fact, if I woke up during, I'd be damn happy to find you messing with me."

Pavel grinned again. "That is because we belong to each other," he murmured. He gave Scotty a soft good-morning kiss, then looked at him and asked, "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Scotty replied, feeling a little breathless, a little lost in Pavel's adoring gaze.

"So," Pavel said with a grin. "Did you put it in my mouth?"

Scotty's brain seemed to skip over Pavel's words, like the needle of an old-fashioned record player skipping over a scratched record. "Did … did I what?"

"Your cock, did you put it in my mouth?"

"No … Should I have?"

Pavel considered this question for a moment, chewing his lip and looking like he was about to confess something naughty. "Yes," he finally replied, eyes glinting with a hint of excitement. Scotty chuckled and cuddled him, the same naughty excitement in Pavel's eyes making Scotty's belly flutter.

"Well, I'll make a point to do that next time, then," he murmured.

Pavel nodded, barely restraining his delight in their new understanding. "Next time," he echoed. He pressed another kiss to Scotty's mouth, and this time Scotty didn't let him go.

END


End file.
